dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Toad vs Rarity
Captain Toad vs Rarity is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-second DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Today's treasure is a W, but does the treasure tracker or the fashionista take the goods? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Abandoned mineshaft - Minecraft. "Spike, sweetheart, I've found more over here!" Rarity hollered. Spike slowly dragged a large bag full of jewels along the ground. "Rarity... don't you think... we've got... plenty already?" he panted, dropping the bag in front of Rarity. The fashionista then went around the corner and Spike wiped his brow, slumped to the ground. He then heard the sound of the wall being chipped away behind him and he stood back up and backed away. The wall broke down and Captain Toad emerged, raising his pickaxe into the air, seemingly in victory. He then spotted the bag of gemstones that Spike had left, and his eyes gleamed. He rushed in to grab the bag up, but Spike rushed in to stop him. "Hey, back away from those gems! I spent all day digging them up!" Spike said, standing in between Toad and the gemstones with his arms stretched to his sides. The treasure tracker immediately jumped to the conclusion that Spike was acting spiteful and swung for him with his pickaxe. Spike was smashed away by the attack and skidded across the floor in front of Rarity, who had just emerged. She gasped in terror as Spike landed in front of her. "Rarity! We've got trouble!" he panicked. Rarity looked at Captain Toad, who was rummaging through the bag and lifted up a large ruby. Her look of concern immediately transformed into a look of unrivaled rage. "Now listen." she said calmly, approaching Captain Toad, who turned to face her. "Stealing the precious gemstones we've spent all day searching for is one thing. But to hurt my dear Spikey-Wikey..." her horn began to glow. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!!!"' '''screamed, firing a large beam towards Captain Toad, knocking him deeper into the mineshaft. '''HERE WE GO!' Captain Toad grabbed his pickaxe and planted it into the ground, dragging it across the floor to break his fall. Rarity rushed towards him, firing magic beams at him. Captain Toad jumped behind a wall to dodge them and rummaged through his backpack, pulling out an Ice Flower. He equipped the power-up and lobbed snowballs towards his opponent. Rarity stopped rushing and pulled up a magical barrier in front of her, blocking the snowballs. Toad then ran up close to Rarity and flashed his flashlight into her face, temporarily blinding her. He then bashed her with a headbutt before jumping up and striking her in the back with a Ground Pound, planting the fashionista into the ground. As the captain jumped into the air to deliver a second Ground Pound, Rarity recovered from her blindness and caught him in a telekinetic grip, then began to bounce him off the walls of the cavern. Toad screamed as he ricocheted off the walls, but managed to plant his pickaxe into the wall to hold himself in place for the time being. Rarity tugged with all her might, but could not force her opponent off the wall. Holding on for dear life, Captain Toad hurled another snowball in Rarity's direction. The unicorn relinquished her grip on Toad to focus on the snowball and while she did, Toad quickly equipped a Fire Flower, tossing fire towards his opponent. Rarity's eyes widened as the flames nearly caught her on the tail, but the unicorn backed away. Toad was able to close the distance and tackled Rarity, bashing her into the wall. He went to plant two fireballs into the fashionista's eyes, but she ducked her head to the side before teleporting away. She appeared behind him and went to punt him against the wall, but the captain raised his pickaxe to parry. After a brief struggle, Captain Toad muscled through and pushed Rarity back towards a pit. Rarity noticed this and stood firm. Captain Toad swung for her face with his pickaxe, and Rarity blocked with her horn. The unicorn then grabbed onto the pickaxe with her telekinesis and tossed it down the pit. She then grabbed her opponent and tossed him down the pit. Toad hit the wall, but before he began to plummet, he cast a fireball behind Rarity. The unicorn watched as the fireball bounced passed her... and right into a strategically placed Bob-omb. She gasped and quickly leaped away, but the bomb exploded and sent her flying down the pit after Toad. The captain grabbed onto the wall and leaped at Rarity as she fell, smashing her with a headbutt to the mouth, chipping her teeth. Rarity winced in pain and retaliated with a blast of magic to Toad's chest, pushing him back. Toad took the damage, but performed an inch-perfect wall jump to land of top of his foe, grabbing her by the mane and dragging her face into the wall, scratching it across the surface. The unicorn pulled up a shield to push her foe off and the two landed on a surface between two pools of lava. Rarity and Toad both stared each other down, both breathing heavily. First one to attack was Rarity, using her magic to try and blast her foe into the lava. Toad leaped into the air and cast more fireballs towards his opponent. Rarity backed away, but moved dangerously close to the lava. Toad dropped in front of her and tried to flash his light in her eyes again. This time, Rarity wasn't fooled and the unicorn shut her eyes, bashing Toad back with her horn. The captain skidded back a bit, and Rarity rushed in, bashing him back towards the opposite pit of lava. Captain Toad began to wobble, dangerously close to falling in. Rarity fired a beam towards him to try and finish the job, but he performed a backwards somersault to leap over Rarity's head. He then grabbed her by the tail and tossed her towards the lava pit behind her. Before she landed in it though, she quickly used her magic to grab the lava from the pool and launched it like a molten tidal wave towards her opponent. Captain Toad screamed and tried to run, but the lava splashed on top of him, burning him to a crisp. "RARITY!" a voice screamed from above. The unicorn looked up and saw Spike with a very concerned expression on his face. "Don't worry, Spike. Everything is under control." she said with a smile. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Hasbro themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights